


(Insecure Janus Hours)

by Ive_never_read_fluff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Insecure Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_never_read_fluff/pseuds/Ive_never_read_fluff
Summary: Janus starts off the day alone, and he lets his insecurities get to him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	(Insecure Janus Hours)

Janus and Virgil are dating, but sometimes Janus thinks that Virge would be happier in a relationship with the Light Sides, and he's really insecure about that.

Not that he'll tell Virgil about it. 

Except one day Janus woke up to an empty bed. Which was fine, Virgil could've gotten up early today. Maybe he didn't sleep well? He goes downstairs to try to find Virgil, and finds him hanging out and laughing with the Light Sides (and Remus).

_Obviously he'd be with them.. they're so much better than Janus could ever be. Virgil would be happier with them._

Janus quietly went back up towards his room. Once the door was safely locked, he curled up on his bed and tried not to cry. That, he found, was a fruitless venture. Fast forward a couple hours of Janus crying and letting his thoughts overwhelm him, and there's a knock on his door. "Janus?" It was Virgil.

Fuck.

Well it's not like he can just reply to that, not with his raspy and obviously still-crying voice. But he could, couldn't he? He's a liar, for fucks sake. He's a liar. Virgil shouldn't date a liar, he's bad for Virgil, only gonna make Virgil sad, they could make him feel better, they wouldn't lie to him-

"Hey, Jan?" His voice sounded slightly panicked now, his poor anxious boyfriend. Shouldn't be his boyfriend. Will leave and not be his boyfriend and he'll be happier and better and Janus will be alone, alone again and forever this time-

"I'm coming in, ok?" Followed by the sound of his door handle turning.. then a gasp. "Janus, what's wrong?" Virgil rushed to sit in front of him, "Janus, talk to me,"

Silence.

"Can I touch you?" 

Janus slid his trembling hand over to Virgil, a silent 'yes'. 

"Hey. Whatever's wrong, it'll be okay, okay?" 

Janus whimpered. _Not when you leave me. A_ sob ripped it's way out of his throat.

His hand gripped onto Virgil's tightly, although it was shaking uncontrollably. He surged into Virgil's arms. If this was the last time he would get to hold Virgil, he'd better savor it. They sat there for an indistinguishable amount of time, Virgil whispering quiet reassures, until Janus said something intelligible into his boyfriend's chest. 

"What was that?" Virgil's voice held a softness unknown to anyone besides Janus, which was comforting. ".. please don't leave me, please," Which almost made Virgil pull away, with utter shock. "Oh, Jan, I'd never leave you.. not again."

And maybe, after hours worth of talking and comforting words, just maybe.. Janus might be starting to believe that.


End file.
